The present invention relates to an apparatus for coupling a harness-motion to a harness frame of a loom, having a harness-motion hook with a jaw for receiving a correspondingly shaped counterpiece.
In prior art devices of this type in which the hook with the jaw forms the coupling end of the harness-motion and the counterpiece is mounted on the harness frame, problems always result if a harness-motion hook is to be coupled with a harness frame, as is the case upon each insertion of the harnesses into the loom. Such prior art devices are depicted by Swiss Pat. No. 545,871 and French Patent Application No. 77,33863, the disclosures of which patent and application are incorporated herein by reference. These problems reside in the fact that in order to couple the harness-motion hook to the harness frame on the one hand, the harness must be lowered towards the harness-motion hook and held at a height which makes it possible to receive the counterpiece or clamped member attached to the harness frame in the jaw of the hook and, on the other hand, the jaw must be swung over the counterpiece to complete the coupling. These different operations are cumbersome and time-consuming for the operating personnel and delay undesirably the insertion of the harnesses. In addition to this, each harness must be coupled with at least two, and in the case of wider looms even more than two, harness-motion hooks and the difficulty of said operations increases with the number of harnesses to be inserted.
The closest prior art known to applicants in connection with this application is in the above-mentioned Swiss Pat. No. 545,871 and French Patent Application No. 77-33863.